


Stay With Me

by jeanmarcos



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Like, M/M, and r just wanted to have sex, enjy cares too much about one-night stands oops, hot makeouts and stuff, in which modern boys have slightly drunken one night stands because why not, probably a bit of heated descriptions of stuff goign down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmarcos/pseuds/jeanmarcos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which enjolras and grantaire have a slightly drunken one-night stand, and e gets too emotionally attached.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> \--based on the song 'stay with me' by sam smith if it wasnt painfully obvious. im having feelings.

Enjolras made note of the way Grantaire's lips moved with his synchronously, and that they tasted of tequila and cigarettes. He could've sworn that it was only a minute ago they had been talking about last Sunday's protest, and now he was pressed between a wall and Grantaire. The club was a pretty full place, not ideal for anything romantic, but this wasn't _romantic_. It was purely out of sexual frustration and boredom, or, that was what each of them thought the other saw it as. In Grantaire's mind, he was sure Enjolras didn't reciprocate his feelings, and never would. You'd think he'd have noticed how often R tried to be near the blonde. In Enjolras' thoughts, Grantaire was _not_ the type for strings-attached, committed relationships. He'd always seen him having drunken one-night stands with various people, and he was just another casualty. He should've noticed how often Enjolras stared at him by now, shouldn't he? Grantaire's lips had made their way to Enjolras' neck, and moved against hs hot skin as he said: "My place or yours?" Enjolras never knew how Grantaire had sounded when he was like this, his voice was low and quiet and was so _different_ compared to his normal, I'm-a-smug-asshole tone. His voice was low and reverberated in Enjolras' skin, sending the slightest shock through the tipsy blonde's body. "Enjolras." Grantaire said, grabbing his attention. "Mine, no one's there. Don't want Courf or Joly to walk in at yours." Grantaire just nodded, leading Enjolras by the hand through the crowd of dancing, sweaty club-goers. He turned and kissed him, harshly, but precisely on the lips, one more time before they exited the club. Enjolras took the lead as they began walking the 4 block journey to his apartment.

Enjolras unlocked and opened the front door, letting in Grantaire before himself. Enjolras barely had time to shut the door before he was slammed into it and kissed by a seemingly more-sexually-frustrated Grantaire. They kissed with open mouths, sloppily, but both of them seemed to know exactly how to move with the other. Enjolras' hands went under Grantaire's shirt, his fingers gliding up his back, nails lightly scratching down. He pulled up the dark t-shirt, exposing the lower back and stomach of the other. Grantaire took the hint, leaving a short, but lasting kiss on Enjolras' jawline before quickly pulling away and ripping off his own shirt. As their lips met again, Enjolras took advantage of the off-guard moment and pushed Grantaire backwards. They did an awkward kiss-while-trying-not-to-run-into-furniture walk toward Enjolras' room. Enjolras, not paying attention, pushed Grantaire against the wall next to the hallway, so Grantaire moved off the wall, pushing Enjolras to the bedroom. They had lost about half of their clothing on the way to E's room, barely separating lips from skin the whole time. 

They both stripped down to underwear before resuming their heated kissing, this time on the bed, Enjolras beneath Grantaire. They smelled like a mixture of alcohol, sweat, and _something_ sweet. Grantaire kissed from Enjolras' lips, down his jawline and neck, to his chest. He trailed back up, kissing Enjolras' neck fervently, rolling his hips down into E's. He elicited a tiny moan of something incomprehensible, and also found out that Enjolras was _his_ if he kissed his neck just right. Enjolras tangled his fingers in R's dark curls, bringing their lips back together and wrapping his legs around him. He wanted Grantaire, every bit of him, desperately. He pushed his hips down, Enjolras responding accordingly by pushing up against him with his own. Grantaire let out a small, low "fuck," on Enjolras' lips. They moved their bodies together, barely breaking their kisses unless their lips were traveling to a different spot on the other's body. At some point, undergarments were lost, and it was hot, bare skin pressing skin.

***

Enjolras slept gorgeously, and in great amounts. You could stare at him for hours, just studying his features without getting bored, as Grantaire had learned. This was supposed to be a one fucking night thing, not have somewhat meaningful, hot, drunk sex with one of your friends. It'd have been easy for Grantaire to just drop it and to ~~drink about~~ forget about it. Maybe he could stay? With Enjolras, the night was different than it was usually. It was more comfortable, so maybe it would be fine if he stayed. After thinking about it, Grantaire decided it'd be better if he left and said nothing. He had no idea Enjolras was the clingy, morning-cuddles type of person. He was not a one-night stand kind of guy, but R didn't know that yet. Grantaire smiled, faintly recalling the night's events, and got up as slowly as he could. He was about to gather his clothes, strewn about the apartment, when he heard a low, tired murmur. "Stay with me." Grantaire turned around, looking at the god-like blonde. "What?" He asked, genuinely unsure of whether or not he had heard him right. "I don't want you to leave. Stay with me?" Enjolras' tired eyes looked up at Grantaire, who now had his boxers on. "O-oh.. uh, okay.." Grantaire didn't know what the bloody hell was going on in Enjolras' mind. They had their fun, it was time for them to part ways, but apparently not to E, who lightly held Grantaire's hand as he lay back down next to him.

He listened to Enjolras' steady breathing, unsure of whether or not to move closer.  Enjolras rested an arm across Grantaire's bare chest, and Grantaire moved closer to him, allowing blonde curls to splay across his chest as Enjolras lay his head on him. Grantaire's chest moved up and down gently as he breathed, carefully. He wasn't used to this whole _affection_ thing, but he just knew what to do. He ran his fingers through Enjolras' hair with the hand that was not being held. Behind closed eyes, Enjolras wished he had some more self-control. He had to say "Stay with me," on a whim and ruined the whole entire meaning of one-night stand.  They never went according to plan with him. But this time, he wasn't as regretful as he usually would be. He wanted the affection, especially _Grantaire's_. His skin on his own and arms around him. He was all he needed for now. And Enjolras was all Grantaire needed, then, too. They both knew, and it was _so_ obvious it was not love, but it was what was right, at the time. It was right for them to be laying with each other in a sun filled, morning-cold room in January, enjoying the still of the silence and the feeling of everything just being so _right_.


End file.
